The truth behind the stupid restaurant seat
by cutetintin
Summary: IN HIATUS. : Shinichi invited Ran to a famous restaurant for a dinner. But their so called "date" becomes a? ShinichiRan
1. The Incident

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so don't sue me. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does. **

**Sorry, for the OOC-ness.**

**Chapter 1**

"A person was killed in the elevator…"

"There's a murder case…"

"Really? Is it true?!"

" Yeah, they already called the police so, they will arrive sooner or later, any moment now."

" Oh my God! I think we should leave now."

Were the words of the people in the famous restaurant in Beika City.

**Meanwhile…**

"You'd like to go, right?" said a familiar feminine voice.

" Ran.."

"Well… uh.. uhm…." Shinichi said in hesitation.

**Shinichi's POV**

"_Should I go or not?!"_

"_Alright, I should go, and check things up."_

"_No. For years, I haven't spent time with Ran. Maybe, they will solve the case without me. Besides, there are other great detectives out there."_

"_I should go. That will only take a while. Okay. I should explain this to Ran."_

**End of POV**

"You can go if you want, just be back right away, huh?" Ran questioned as if she was his mother.

_Only Ran can be this kind, caring, and… understanding._

"Okay. I promise! I'll really be back in a while!"

"And if you don't?!" Ran exclaimed.

"Uh. You can fight me with your Karate." Shinichi said confidently.

**-SUDDENLY- **

**Shinichi couldn't stand up out of his seat. **

"What's the matter? I thought you will go to see the case out there." Said a worried Ran.

"Ran?"

Shinichi has been acting strangely. So weird.

"_How should I say this?!" _

"Well, you know Ran…."

"Don't –you know, you know- me. What?"

**Ran's POV**

"_Oh my Gosh!! This could be the day. The day I'm waiting for!!" _

"_If Shinichi could love me, like I'd love him." _

"_No. He can't be joking."_

"_It seems he have something very important to tell to me. Something he has been keeping for a quite a long time."_

"_Okay. I'll wait."_

**End of POV**

"Ran…"

"Alright, here it is." Shinichi thought.

"Ran, I've been trying to say this to you for quite a long time."

"Shinichi…"

"………."

"I can't get up here on my seat. It seems like some sort of sticky thingy is with the chair, heheheh."

"You must be joking. How should something like that be on there?!" Ran seems to be dissatisfied.

"_I thought you were going to confess, but what did you do."_

"Well, if you don't believe what I say… You should see it for yourself." Shinichi said in childish demeanor.

"Okay, Alright. I believe you now. I think we should get help. Excuse me, Waiter!!"

A waiter approached them.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" a waiter said politely.

"Actually…."

"No!!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"We don't need any help. Thank you." Shinichi said.

"Why?!" Ran asked.

"Darn it!! If they knew that the great detective of east is in trouble, and can't get out of his stupid seat, what do you expect from them? What will their reaction be? What will happen to me?"

"Uhm. Well, I think it will be embarrassing." Ran said shyly.

"Is it only embarrassing?!"

"Maybe very embarrassing." Ran said.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry. I guess you're right."

"But Shinichi, we have to manage to get you out of that stupid seat, and out of trouble."

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Please tell me your opinions through reviews, Thank you. **


	2. The Possible Solution

**A/N: This is Chapter 2. Thank you for reading. Hope you'll enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does. **

**I am sorry for the Out Of Character-ness. **

**Chapter 2**

"But Shinichi, we have to manage to get you out of that stupid seat, and out of trouble."

"Yeah, you're right." Shinichi agreed.

**A few minutes later.**

"What now, Shinichi!?"

Ran's been waiting for a quite a long time now doing nothing, but staring at Shinichi.

She got no reply.

Shinichi rocks his chair like a rocking chair, over and over again, seriously.

"_I didn't expect this would happen." He thought. _

"Well, I don't really know. It seems like my deductive skills are of no use for now." .

"Okay. I'll help you find a way to get you out of this trouble." Ran said.

"Thanks."

"But we should hurry or else… the restaurant will close."

"Okay, my first idea. We can talk to the manager of this restaurant, and…"

"And?" Shinichi asked.

"We can buy the chair." Ran replied.

"Sounds like a good idea. Then after we buy this stupid chair?" Shinichi asked.

"I can drag you out of this restaurant. I'll push you until we get to your house. The only ones stuck there is the pants, right? Then you can change clothes there." Ran answered.

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea." Shinichi replied.

"Alright, let's start." Ran said very determined.

"Waiter! Can I talk to your manager here?" Ran asked.

"Is there any problem, ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"There's no problem. I just want to talk to him." Ran said.

"Okay ma'am in a minute."

"Good Evening, ma'am. How may I help you?" the manager asked.

"Actually, I got this big problem." Ran whispered.

She told the whole story.

"I wonder if we could buy your chair." Shinichi said.

"Of course, you can." The manager replied.

"_Thank God." They both thought. _

"_Where's my wallet?!" Shinichi said to himself. _

"Ran, I guess, I lost my wallet."

"What?!" Ran asked.

"Do you have cash with you?" Shinichi asked Ran.

"Well, actually….. I have some, but only a little amount. It can't buy a chair." Ran replied.

"Dad's been angry with me, since I'm going to go out this night, he refused to give me any. I'm sorry." Ran answered.

"Ran, I understand. It's my fault after all." Shinichi replied.

"I'm sorry, I guess we can't buy the chair." Shinichi told the manager.

"It's alright, Then, I'll give it to you for free." The kind manager said.

"Are you sure?" Ran asked.

"Yes, of course. The food you ordered will also be free." The manager said.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to pay you later." Shinichi replied.

"Thank you. We'll be very grateful for this." Ran said.

"Then I guess we will be leaving, if you need something to be investigated, just call me." Shinichi told the manager.

"Wait, I didn't ask for your names." The manager said.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi. And she's Mouri Ran, my childhood friend."

"Oh, you're both famous, I didn't recognize you at first." The manager said.

"Thank you." Shinichi and Ran said.

Then, they left the restaurant. With Ran pushing Shinichi on his chair like his paralyzed, I guess they will be able to make it.

The moment they get on the street, people started to look at them like they were wanted by the police.

"Is that the famous high school detective, Kudo?" a mid-aged man asked his wife.

"Yeah, the girl, I think is the daughter of 'Sleeping Kogoro' and a Karate champion. I heard she just won her high school national."

"What could they be doing, at this time of the night?" another person wondered why.

"We should hurry or else… It'll be very embarrassing." Ran said while speeding up.

**-SUDDENLY-**

Something came up to Ran's mind.

What it is? We'll find out in the next chapter.

**A/N: Sorry, if it's a bit short. **

**Thank you. **


	3. The Unbelievable Truth

**A/N: Thank you for reading the past chapters. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does. **

**Sorry for the OOC-ness.**

**Chapter 3**

-SUDDENLY-

Something came up to Ran's mind.

"Shinichi, actually…"

"Actually?" Shinichi asked.

"Uhm…" Ran said in a low voice.

"Wait a minute!! What kind of person can do such a thing like that!?" Shinichi exclaimed.

"_Ouch. That hurts. If you only knew." Ran thought. _

**Flashback**

**The day before, At Ran's room.**

"Maybe… I should tell him this night. About my feelings. About how much I loved him. About how much I suffered just to be with him."

"Okay. I'll ask for Sonoko's help."

**At the phone:**

"Yes, Hello. Oh! Ran. Is there something wrong?" Sonoko cheerfully said.

"Actually, Sonoko, I need your help about something. If you don't mind." Ran said.

"Of course, I won't mind. What is it?" Sonoko said.

"Actually, Shinichi… Shinichi asked me out. Tomorrow's the day." Ran said.

"Okay, Ran leave it to me. I'll go to your house immediately."

"And so it happened. Sonoko came up with a "horrible plan", I think, then helped me out to get ready for the day."

"I already have someone to stick that "thing" to the seat. Just be sure to have him seat there, huh?"

"Okay, but what should I do when Shinichi finds out that we're the culprit? I mean, I guess, I'm impossible to be the culprit, right?"

"That's okay. Ran. I'll take the blame if you want. At the first place, I'm the one you planned all of this." Sonoko said.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Sonoko! Well then, Bye!" Ran happily replied.

**End of Flashback.**

"_Oh my God! I'm in trouble now!!" Ran thought._

"Oi, Ran. Oi. Oi. Oi." Shinichi said.

Ran's been staring blankly at the wind for a while now.

"Shinichi, Sorry. Let's get going, it's getting cold here." Ran said.

"Ran, who do you think is the culprit, by the way?" Shinichi asked.

"Uhm. I think you should find out yourself, you're a detective, right?" Ran said.

"Yeah, you're right." Shinichi said.

**A few minutes of silence later. **

"_Oh no! Sonoko, where are you? I thought you will come and take the blame. Maybe, I should tell him, I'm the one, I'm that kind of person who could do such a thing." Ran thought. _

"Shinichi, I'm sorry." Ran said.

Ran suddenly stopped pushing Shinichi on the chair.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? Shinichi asked.

"Actually…"

"You two!! Hands up!! Give me your money, wallet, etc. etc.!! Or else I won't let you live." A man with strange clothing, maybe he was trying to hold up the two.

"Okay." Ran said.

"_How unfortunate, If only I'm not stuck here in this stupid chair. I could save Ran. I could save our lives." Shinichi thought._

"Don't move!" the man said.

Suddenly, a gun is aimed at Ran. They can't move.

"You! If you tell the police about this I'll shot this girl's head!"

Suddenly, Shinichi is trying to walk with him stuck on the chair.

**A/N: Just try to imagine.**

"Do you think, I will just sit here, and let you shot Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"Suzuki Sonoko! I noticed your voice is strange, then I finally figured it out, because of that limousine, over there, it's yours, right?" he continued.

"_Ehehehe. He caught me." Sonoko thought, Sonoko disguised as the man who was trying to kill Ran. _

"Sorry, Kudo-kun." Sonoko said while taking off her stupid disguise.

"Sonoko!!" Ran shouted still shocked about how Sonoko become the culprit.

"Well, Ran, I'm sorry for being late. Let's start this." Sonoko said.

"Yup." Ran agreed.

"Start what?" Shinichi asked.

"Just wait and see." Ran replied, while giggling like evil.

**End of Chapter 3. **

**A/N: Thank you for those who gave me reviews. I appreciate it. reddevil1120 ,Rani07, Thank you. Look forward to the next chapter. Thank you. **


End file.
